fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Teddy and Friends
The Adventures of Teddy & Friends is an American animated sitcom and adventure television series that premiered on The CC (Cartoon Comedy). The show originally premiered on July 23, 2013 and ended on November 2, 2016, before going into an indefinite hiatus. The show was originally going to air 10 seasons, but due to budgeting problems only 4 seasons and 86 episodes could be made. The creator announced that he would like for the show to return for a special or movie. On December 20, 2016, a movie based on the television series, titled Teddymovie: Teddy vs. Aliens (formerly titled Teddy: The Movie) was reported to be in the works by Deadline. The movie premiered on November 17, 2017, on the channel, and in theaters on the same day for a limited, weekend-long runtime. The film was a box office flop, but the DVDs sold over 700,000 copies on the first week of its May 2018 release date. The unexpected success of the DVD sales have guaranteed the show a 30-episode fifth-season renewal on May 12, 2018. It began airing on June 1, 2018, after the premiere of the Robot Buddies TV movie, Robot Buddies Reprogrammed, and garnered 6.8 million viewers for the episode "Kitty's Out Of My Life", one of the highest premieres for a show in the channel The CC (Cartoon Comedy)'s history. The next two episodes got equally high ratings, and on June 19, 2018, the series was renewed for a 6th season consisting of 30 episodes. This is part of The CC (Cartoon Comedy)'s attempts to revive already existing properties for additional seasons or television films. On June 22, 2018, the series aired its 90th episode, making the series one of the only ones on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) to hit the 90th episode milestone. The series has spawned a franchise and spin-offs based on the series. The first spin-off, Freshmen, focused on some side characters going to college. It only aired on the week of June 16 - 23, 2014, and was cancelled despite having been quickly renewed for 6 seasons and 120 episodes. Other failed attempts at spin-offs included The World of Teddy and TM, which never made it past production. A spiritual spin-off series was announced at around the same time as the movie's announcement called Stuffy Quests, which began airing on September 11, 2017 (formerly on September 18). Plot The plot is set in New Stuff City (a clear parody of New York City). The main charaters (some of them parodies of characters from already-existing properties), having arrived from Stuffampton (parody of Southampton), as seen in Teddytanic, have misadventures while trying to adapt to the city life. The main character's brother, Bibi, would not appear until S1E10, Invasion Around the Galaxy. Due to the show's parodic nature, it didn't have a specific series-long story arc, though some aliens would often invade New Stuff City in a couple of episodes. Voice cast *'Teddy' (Tom Kenny) is a 25-year old yellow stuffy bear that lives in New Stuff City with his friends. He is the main character. He becomes infatuated with Kitty, whom he becomes her boyfriend in "New Stuffy Year!". However, he finds out she broke up with him in the season 5 premiere "Kitty's Out Of My Life" after leaving him for another man, so he mourns her at a park bench, where he meets Stuffa, whom he becomes boyfriend and girlfriend with, eventually marrying in "Here Comes the Stuffy Bride...Or There, Or Somewhere Else". *'Bibi' (Eric Bauza) is a 25-year old gray stuffy bear. He first appears in "Alien Invasion Around the Galaxy" and is Teddy's "best brother forever" (BBF). *'Turbo' (Carlos Azraqui), a fast and agile stuffy who first appeared in "Stuffier Adventures of SherTurbo Holmes" as a detective, showcasing his sleuthing skills. *'Charlie' (Logan Chabinsky) is a pessimistic kid who parodies Charlie Brown from the Peanuts ''comic strips. This was Chabinky's first voice role, as he was 9 when he auditioned for the character. *'Mr. Snuggles''' (Dee Bradley Baker) a yellow henchman stuff who turns good when he joins the stuffy gang. He only appears in Season 1. *'John Crazy' (Curtis Armstrong) is Teddy's maniacal inventor friend. He first appeared on Season 1's episode "The Gangarell Universe" and was rumored to be dead due to his sudden disappearance from the series. He later appears in an episode to reveal he's not dead. *'John's Robot' (Baker) is John's robotic creation who, like his maker, is a maniac. *'Stella' (Grey DeLisle) is a short, pink stuffy, who is a huge manizer, as she flirts with almost every male stuffy in Teddy's social circle, including Teddy himself. Her last appearance as a secondary character is "Poistelladon 2: Return of Blue", but later appears again in "Teddy + Stella" as a guest star. *'Kitty' (DeLisle) is, as her name suggests, a kitten with a golden bracelet and Teddy's love interest and eventual girlfriend. Her former name was Elizabeth as she was Queen Elizabeth's cat. She returns Teddy's feelings as they share a kiss in "New Stuffy Year!", sealing their fate as boyfriend and girlfriend. She becomes pregnant with 5 kids she gives birth to in "Baby Teddy", 3 mini Teddies (Terry, Theodore, and Todd) and 2 mini Kitties (Kelly and Kesha). In the season 5 premiere, Kitty leaves Teddy for another man, as detailed in a note she left. *'Puck-Man' (Thurop van Orman) is a yellow orb with a great taste for food who's a parody of Pac-Man. *'Brat' (Nancy Cartwright) is a character who regularly pops in and out of the series. He is a parody of Bart from The Simpsons, even being voiced by Bart's voice actor Nancy Cartwright. *'Frank Cap the Rap Moose' (Phil LaMarr) is an anthropomorphic rapper moose. He appeared in the episode, "Murder Mystery", where he rapped Maroon 5's "Moves Like Jagger". *'Wookie' (Baker) is a Wookie from the Star Wars ''franchise who made a cameo in "Murder Mystery". *'"The Kids"' (E.G. Daily and Tara Strong) - In the episode ''Baby Teddy, Kitty incredibly gave birth to 5 kids, 3 mini Teddies and 2 kittens. The Teddies are as followed: Terry, Theodore, and Todd. The kittens are Kelly and Kesha. *'Stuffa' (Athena Karkanis) appears as a new character in season 5, she debuts in "When Teddy Met Stuffa", wherein Teddy meets her while mourning over his break-up with Kitty which happened in the premiere episode "Kitty's Out Of My Life". She and Teddy hit it off, eventually becoming engaged before marrying in "Here Comes the Stuffy Bride...Or There, Or Somewhere Else". *'King Alien Father' (Hank Azaria) is, as his royal rank suggests, the king of all aliens and the one that holds the most power. He is also father to two alien children. *'Queen Alien Mother' (Amy Sedaris) is King Alien's wife. *'The "Milk" Alien' (Bobby Moynihan) is the comic relief alien. He is good with cannons and only says "Milk". He ends up joining with the stuffy gang. *'Alien Prince Son' (TBA) is going to be a future alien character and will be The King and Queen Alien's son. He made his first appearance in Teddymovie: Teddy vs. Aliens, and is to appear in Season 5. *'Alien Princess Daughter' (TBA) is also a future alien character and will be The King and Queen Alien's daughter. She made her first appearance in Teddymovie, and is to appear in Season 5 as well. *'Alien Minions' (Kenny) are King Alien's minions, and their mission is to destroy Stuffkind. Songs featured 'Key' *When it says "Episode" only on it, it means the episode the song was sung in. *''Teddy and Friends'' is one of the only shows on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) to feature licensed songs. International broadcast TAoTaF was broadcast in 100 countries and approximately 50 languages. Broadcast Main article: List of The Adventures of Teddy and Friends episodes Notes * A pilot for the series was produced but never aired. It is now considered lost. References 1.^"Teddy Movie Announced For 2017 Airing" (Press release). The CC. December 20, 2016. Retrieved December 20, 2016 - via Deadline. __NOEDITSECTION__